


Hold me through the twilight and I’ll return come dawn

by JustAsSweet



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet
Summary: A snapshot of Alex's friendship with Maria the summer before he leaves.Alex was 18, and it was Maria’s fault. She’s wanted to watch something fun, like old times, and he was leaving soon so he obliged her this last time. If he had known it would be like this though, he might not have come.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hold me through the twilight and I’ll return come dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually originally part of [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903386) before I realized the timeline didn't match up correctly. It can be read independently or as a coda to that fic.

Alex was 18, and it was Maria’s fault. She’s wanted to watch something fun, like old times, and he was leaving soon so he obliged her this last time. If he had known it would be like this though, he might not have come.

Maria laughed brightly, head thrown back in mischievous delight as the popcorn he’d chucked at her bounced all over the place.

“I will not dignify that with a response.”

“Come on! Team Jacob or Team Edward?” Maria repeated, poking him with one of her feet from where she was curled up against the opposite arm of the couch.

Alex rolled his eyes and tried not to smile as he pinched the bridge of his nose in mock disgust, Maria giggling unrepentantly next to him.

“Alright fine, it doesn’t have to be one of them. What about him?” Maria gestured to the screen where New Moon was playing. It was a scene with the wolves and Alex squinted at who she was pointing at.

“Ew, no” He recoiled “He looks like my brother.”

“What?!” Maria squinted too, then shrugged in dismissal. “Whatever. But seriously, none of them?”

Alex sighed. He knew she wouldn’t let it drop until he gave her an answer. “Jasper.”

“...For real?” Maria looked at him appraisingly.

“What? I like his hair!” Alex said defensively, suddenly wishing fervently she would drop it. He hadn’t thought he actually meant it as much as he now realized he did. Of course it wasn’t _Jasper_ that he liked, it was who Jasper reminded him of. Alex swallowed and tried to push that thought away. It didn’t matter anyway, not anymore.

As if Maria could read his mind, she put her bowl of popcorn aside and moved across the couch, snuggling into his side. He lifted his arm over her shoulders to hold her close.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know.” She said, muffled against his chest.

Alex swallowed again, hard against the unwelcome lump in his throat. He waited until he thought he could speak evenly, his thumb stroking Maria’s shoulder absently in the lull.

“Yeah” He finally got out, not as even as he’d hoped for. “Yeah, me too.”

Maria squeezed him silently, and he was grateful she understood. She always had, he could count on her for that. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to focus on the screen again.

“I’m Team Jacob, by the way.”

Alex failed to suppress a grin as he pretended to shove her away from him. Laughing, she clutched him even closer and refused to let go. He gave up and let her, allowing himself to bask in the feeling of her smile pressed up against his chest.

He wanted to have one more happy memory before he left.


End file.
